


It's What You Need

by shugary



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheolsoo, Dry Humping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, lapdance kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shugary/pseuds/shugary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol worries too much. Joshua knows what he needs.<br/>(based on the prompt 'cheolsoo + lapdance' but not exactly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's What You Need

One of Joshua's best qualities is his perception. He is the kind of member who always knows something is up when someone sighs too loudly during practice or ends up not sleeping at all after a management meeting. Thanks to his ability, he could notice there was indeed something going on with their leader, Seungcheol, when he found the boy sitting on a chair, staring out the window at 3 AM when he was supposed to be sleeping. Specially if it was Seungcheol or Jeonghan, he could definitely tell something was up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" - Joshua whispered softly to the boy, who was surprised by the sudden approach. 

"I just... Can't sleep"- the oldest replied with an almost inaudible voice.

Then a sudden realization hit Joshua. Seungcheol had received a call earlier, and he seemed pretty uncomfortable right after he hang up. Like someone just punched him or something. 

"Is this about the call you got? You know you can tell me anything." 

"Listen, Shu... I just don't think I should bother any of the members with personal shit. Stuff at home aren't easy and my mom kinda needs me to do well from now on. I'm just pressed, I guess. You should probably go to sleep, though. I can handle myself, thank you" - Seungcheol answered firmly, but still calm.

"You don't want to bother members? Since when am I a regular member? Stop playing the leader role for a second and think about yourself a little. You need to relax, like right now. Like, really, now" - Joshua replied still softly, but this time there was something different in his intonation.

"Oh, how come? I can't even sleep, let alone think of methods of relaxation" - The oldest replied ironically, a playful smile now showing.

"Ah, see? Just my presence already makes you light up. But, about the said methods of relaxation, you're just the luckiest person in the world to have me, who happens to be thinking about plenty right now" - Joshua whispered the last part, biting his lip a bit, while bringing his lips closer to Seungcheol's ears so he could feel his breathe.

"Do I wanna know what you're plotting against me?" - Seungcheol kinda laughed, feeling already loosen up. 

"I'm not against you... yet." - The younger said, feeling really proud of his response as he could feel Seungcheol's breath start getting heavier just by the thought of Joshua. 

"Yeah? Are you planning to be against me any soon?" - The boy who was still sat on the chair looked up to find Jisoo with the proudest grin ever. 

"I don't know, I think that would be good enough, right? Anything to make my leader relax, cause he so needs it now" - Joshua took Seungcheol's face on his hands and lowered himself to touch their lips together. Then, he continued to lower himself to the point he was sitting on one of Seungcheol's thighs with both his legs around it, lips still locked together. 

He demanded for the older boy to open his mouth so he could bite on his lower lip, tongue swirling his mouth and asking for permission. Seungcheol put his hands on Joshua's waist, adjusting the boy so now he was sitting on the chair with Joshua on top of him, both his legs on the sides of his body. 

Their tongues were in synchrony and everything was just so good, Seungcheol could already feel his pants getting tighter. That's when Joshua decided to pick up his phone and start to play a slow r&b song on the minimum volume, enough for just the two of them to hear. 

"Oh so you want the whole dorm to wake up and find us? That would be interesting to explain" - Seungcheol said almost whining under him. 

"Shhhh... They're just too tired to listen. You're the one who can't sleep here, so let's take care of this now, yeah?" - Joshua replied, shushing him off with a kiss. As the kisses got more intense, Joshua could already feel Seungcheol's hard through his pants. That was just the perfect timing. 

The younger boy started to slowly move his hips to the beat of the song, causing Seungcheol to gasp on his mouth. "Oh, God, Shu" - Was all that he could manage to say. All the softness of Joshua's kisses already got him melting but now the friction the younger was causing was making him insane. Joshua continued his movements steadily, following the beat all along and continuously. The little moans Seungcheol was releasing were enough motivation for him to keep doing whatever he was doing, moving his lips to the neck now, where he started to bite. "I don't want you to think about anything but me now, ok? Forget the problems, forget the company and everything else. Just focus on us and how good I'm making you feel now, ok?" - Joshua whispered hotly to his ear. 

"Yeah, only you, Shu. Only you" - It was all that Seungcheol could ever reply. Only Joshua could make him feel like this, where he was not only excited as fuck but also in deep state of relaxation. Joshua was taking care of him in a way he knew only Joshua could. He was like a fireplace, could heat you up quickly but in such a soft way you could spend forever profiting from that heat. You just don't want it to be over. He didn't want it to be over, ever. 

Three songs have already played and Joshua's movement still were steady. He started to move heavily now, a sign he was almost climaxing, because he was looking for more friction and contact with Seungcheol's own erection desperately. Seuncheol gripped on his ass firmly, kind of taking control now since Joshua was starting to get messy. The leader took Joshua's earlobe between his teeth and sucked on it, causing Jisoo to hump on him even harder. "Yes, do that again, please." - Before he could even finish the petition, Seungcheol bit and sucked on his earlobe continuously, gripping on his ass even harder, leading him with the music flow, just like he was doing before. "You're... amazing. Like, you're so hot it makes me dizzy" - Seungcheol said to Joshua's ears, having him come untouched at just those words. The sound of his moan alone also made Seungcheol come on his pants like a 14 year old. They started to laugh, as Joshua clumsily stopped the playlist on his phone. 

"I can't believe we just came on out pants like on 9th grade" - Seungcheol laughed to himself, looking up to find Joshua with literal heart eyes on his face. "I can't believe I had to do this so you wouldn't be sleep deprived" - he smiled to the leader, who was already yawning under him. 

"I can't believe I have you. Thank you for taking care of me so well" - Seungcheol said, locking their lips again, as Joshua got up from his lap and headed towards the bathroom. "Well, I'm gonna clean myself now and go to sleep, I think you're able to do the same, right?" - He smiled.

"Yes, I'll do" - Seungcheol replied just as softly. He watched as Joshua went to his dorm later, and looked one last time outside the window. This time, to thank the universe for putting someone as good as Jisoo in his life. He knew he was safe if he had him, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> That was my 1st fic, and I'm somehow still insecure about posting more. Let me know if u like it and CHEOLSOO RISE.


End file.
